new world
by Samiisdazzled
Summary: it is about a girl, her friends and teachers all take a feild trip to a forest. Every one thinks it is uninhabited and they find adventure and love and not to minchen fun along the way.


One perfect morning a group of friends went to school. My group of friends and I. We all walk to school. We also all attend the same school real obvious right. Bella and Ezi meet up with Taylor and me. Then we got Seth, Allen, Dill, Lola, and Melody. Then last we got Jake, Tanner, Paul, Doug, Randi, Braise, TJ, Anthony, Travis, and Megan.

We all went off to school and of cores Mr.Nelson our best but craziest teacher had a surprise. "Where going to go to the dark forest because Sam brought up that question yesterday," said Mr. N. "Is that safe?" asked Ezi. "Yes you will be well protected if that's what you mean. My self, Mr. Bracken, Mr. Hale, and you have all the guys from this class there," Mr. N said. "Well I'm so convinced that makes me feel so protected look at them," I said. Randi and bu-bu were acting like monkeys literally. "Yes very convinced, "Tay (Taylor) said, "My parents will worry," Dill said. "That's OK the slip that we had your parents sine at the beginning of the year said that you could go on any science filed trip at any time and how I see it this is science," said Mr. B (witch is the science teacher.) "What ever lets just go," Bella and I said.

We loaded on the bus I sat by, Seth and Bella in the second too the last seat. Lucy sat by Susan and Brett. Tanner sat behind me with Paul, Braise, and Randi, TJ, Travis and Megan sat diagonal from me and in front of Lucy. Ezi sat with a kid I don't know. Lola sat 4 seats in front of me with Melody. We road in bus 14 The driver was Miss. Julie Pippin. She is really super mean, and she is a really bad driver, she has short brown hair and is plump (really fat). Sense the drive is almost 23 hours away she brought her brother Michele and Knitter (the bus 12 drivers) to take turns with.

Miss. Julie stopped by each of our houses so we could tell our parents, get closes, food, a cell phone (if they would still be in calling range), and other useful stuff like litters, pillows, ex... My house was the last stop. I was smart and brought 15 batteries, 4 litters, 12 blankets and pillows. Food that wouldn't Spoil like Peanut butter, a lot of water, Kool-Aid, crackers, soup, trail mix, beef jerky, raisins, and boxed potatoes 3 pots and 2 pans. Sense we were staying for 1 or 2 weeks I brought changes of closes and 3 gallons of gas because 3 hours away there is no more life or gas station and we were going 23 hours away.

We were finally on our way. Every one wondered what it could be like beyond the forest no one has ever been past it or went around because it goes on for 2,000 miles in every direction and farther.

7 hours out of town a tier popped so as the teachers tried too replace it we sat and talked. "How long do you think it will take them to change it?" asked Tanner. "With that Brady bunch about 3 days," said Brett.

Lola was 4 seats in front of me and passed back a note that said this . . .

_Sam-_

_Waz W/U? I'm so BORED! How is the thing w/Seth going I miss u so are we talking & I'm so sorry w/what happen I got over jealous & for nothing going on I feel so bad!_

_ G2G_

_ Lola_

_ W/B_

I wrote back . . .

_Lola -_

_I'm fault to! But I know u like Dill & I can't believe that u would think that I would do that 2 u! Yep were COOL Bud's cold as ice! Pulse I do not like him I love Seth. _

_Sam_

See two or three months earlier we had a huge fight. She thought that I was going out with Dill. She likes Dill not me I like Seth not Dill and that would have meant that I would be cheating on Seth. So she was being stubborn and wouldn't here me out so we stopped talking.

One hour later we were still sitting there so I got up too see what was taking them so long they had no extra tiers and it was getting dark so we set up camp in the bus. Everyone got their own seat to sleep on and then we ran out of seats so we shared. I slept with Seth. Lucy slept in the same seat with Susan, and Dill with Lola. We sat up right and later that night I ended up with my head on Seth shoulder. Seth is so cute! He has golden brownish hair and it is very curly. It outlined his face. His face is full and round and has beautiful green safari eyes.

In the morning I was the first to wakeup and they must have got the tier fixed because we were at the edge of the Dark Forest. It was really dark. The edge was a mix of colors brown, green, orange, yellow, and to my surprise pink. It looked pretty and smelled like freshly cut grass on a warm September morning. I woke up Seth and then Mr.Nelson. He said that he had called his wife to bring him a spare tier and we were all sound asleep so he let us sleep.

Later that morning we all got up and packed a little servile pack with the essential blanket, food water, bug spray, 3 tents and a camera for photographically evidence that we went. I put my camera in my back pocket for easy reach. Then we set out. We planed on at least going 7 or 8 miles in the first day then set up camp.

We went only about 1 or 2 feet and it was so dark that you couldn't see your hand in front of your face like night in the country with out the stars to guide you. Mr. Bracken sent Dill for 6 flashlights.

"Grab the hand of the person next to you we don't want to lose anyone," said Randi.

"Good advice. Yes grab the person next to you and don't do anything wrong cause were in the dark," Mr. N said.

Dill, Seth, Tanner, and Logan burst out laughing. I smacked Dill in the tummy.

"We may be the dark but I still have good amen," I said, " and I have your hand so I know where you are."

I heard Seth chuckle and I smacked him to but then he hugged me and said he was sorry. He is so sensitive when he is in the right mood. We were walking only two or five more minutes and we heard something. It sounded like a mad bear.

"Stay still don't make a move or sound!" Mr. Bracken said.

We stayed for what seamed 10 or 15 minutes tell Mr. Hale told us to move. Even then we stayed for at least 5 more minutes and boy am I glad we did because in 1 or 2 minutes a fuzzy thing brushed my skin. Then it roared again. It _was_ a bear. I froze . . . still . . . I was stuck I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Seth squeezed my hand a little harder and I relaxed just a little because I knew I was safe but then the bear started to breath harder and harder then all fell silent and we heard him walk away, and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

After that terrifying almost death exp. We were more careful and we made sure that we had material to make a fire to scare away bugs, bears, and any other thing that might be lurking behind every bush or hanging in a tree or even right under you feet. Then 10 or 20 minutes passed of walking and we were all beat and hungry and most of us had to get bandages because of branches hitting us. They hit us because we were taller or shorter then the person in front of us, or we just ran in to them cause the forest was not inhabited by human (tree killers that contribute to global warming) the trees and grass had grown OUT OF CONTROL!

"We should seat up camp hear sense we have no way of knowing if it's light or dark . . . Wait does any one have a cell phone with them?" Mr. B asked

"Yeah! Good thinking . . . It's . . . Um . . . 9:30 p.m.," I said.

"Exhalent. Yes then we should set up camp," Mr. B. said.

"We need more firewood," Lucy said.

"Well then you go get it, "Mr. Hale said.

"With the encounter that we had earlier. No way."

"One bear and now your scared for life. Don't be such a wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!"

"Stop! I'll go, Sam and Seth will come with me," Lola told Mr. Hale and Lucy.

"I want to come to," said tanner.

We started walking. It stayed light for a little wile until we got so far from the campfire. Then it was kind a fade in fade out thing. Lola turned her flashlight on and when she did it was facing her face and she screamed "BOO!" I think she was trying to get Tanner to jump out of his skin. Like in an old movie. Well it worked.

Tanner started yelling at Lola and Lola yelling back. I went off looking for firewood. When I went just about one or two feet more and moved about 10 or eleven branches and I saw something (that even now three years later the colors, the sound and the people are so vivid that it seems like I'm there right now). I'm still not sure what it is or was. But it had so many buildings and it was so beautiful and it is so very pretty it looks like it has 4 miles of just solid yellow, blue and pink flowers than building. Like in the Wizard of Oz! The buildings were shiny and then there were house duplexes it looked like and it was like solid brick. But as soon as I saw it my instance said to run back but I took 3 picture first then I ran back as fast as I could to the camp and when I ran past Lola and Tanner they where still fighting. Seth was already back with a hue pile of branches.

"I found it! I found it!" I said. "Found what? Found what?" Ezi said.

"The lost city, the lost city what we came for come on, come on we got to go and you see it to!"

"Ok we will"

As we walked back to where it was I had a felling that something was wrong.

When we got there I pulled back the branches and there was nothing there and then they all said so where is it?

" It was right hear, I thought." I said.

"Hear are my sticks I dropped and hear is Lola's flashlight and hear is where I was so I don't know now there is a brick wall!"

Oh my Gosh! Some one is playing a trick and I knew it that they wanted to keep there world secret and I saw the world and I knew it they could think I was crazy but I knew it and that's all that mattered!

They all turned and started to walk away and I grabbed the camera out of my back pocket. The wall was a hologram I walked right threw it and took picture after picture of that wonderful lovely bright and shiny world. They turned back around and started to say something but all I heard was . . .

"WOW . . .you really did find some thing!"

"No! Why would I lie about something like this! I have no reason to it is not like I am going to get some wonder award if I do! "I said.

Then Seth butted in and said, "not like we ever doubted you Sam. We just are tiered and didn't think that any one could ever find the 'World' it is like practically impossible. But you always find the impossible and can find the thing that every one has been looking for but can't find. Amazing you are truly amazing."

"OK enough with this love feast we have a world to investigate!" Mr. Nelson said.

"Yes we should really get some sleep right hear doesn't seam like a bad place to sleep so we don't lose the spot" Bella and Ezi said.

And right about that time it started to rain and I mean rain like pour down rain! We seat up a tent and all laid in it. It was crowded and we all were smashed together. I sat practically on top of Seth and Bella practically on top of me and I think Ezi was under it all. So all the teachers got out and set up a tent for them. That gave us more room Bella got of me and I got of Seth. But there still was not enough room so we set another tent up and half of us got out. The storm was so scary! I hate storms. Even through the thick trees we could see the lightning. So Seth stayed up with me and we talked and then the biggest BOOM of thunder hit it sounder like an atomic boom. I jumped and so he held me in him arms and I was still so scared that I barred my head in his chest and we held hands.

I mush have eventually fell asleep because I woke up with my head in Seth's lap, and his hand still entwined in mine. And the other hand on my but. So I went back to sleep only like 3 minutes later I heard Mr. Nelson come in. He said this "I would hate to disturb them but that is P.D.A. (public display of affection) and the school rule apply hear to even though they make a very cute couple, and I know she was scared to death from the storm last night. Even though they couldn't do anything in this crowd. But, wake up Sam you and Seth are the last to get up come on we have to get going."

And then it hit me that meant the whole school must of seen us hands tangled, hand on but and head on lap! Crap I thought!

Oh well at least every on knows now so we don't have to hind from people now! When we walked out of the tent still hand in hand people started asking you guys are dating? How long has that been going on?

"Sense October 18th last year so a year one month and 16 days!" Seth said.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" Lucy asked.

"No not yet" I said kind of sadly.

No one knew this but I wanted my first kiss so badly and I was 14 with out a kiss and only holding hands about 4 times! But I was willing to go slow if I got Seth he was my one and only true love he is my first real boyfriend! We had been best friend's sense 1st grade. So I could wait! He also is so sweet, kind, loving, friendly, and he loves to travel and cats. Sense I was about 5 years old I have wanted to see the world travel to Paris, Mexico and more! He has been to Paris, Mexico, Rome, Fuji, and china and about any were you could think but to my surprise he lived in a tiny town just like me and we have both lived in the same house sense we were born! Most people that I know have lived in 2 houses or more or live in 2 or more houses because of split parents that is another thing our parents are still together and we hate smokers and so much more!

Dill broke my train of thought by saying . . . "ok break up this love feast and lets get going."


End file.
